


Happy Hour

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Omegaverse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: i’ve had this idea for like two years but the other day my friend elle retweeted an omegaverse thing so i said cocktail but omegaverse and leaf said “an omegaverse cocktail fic called happy hour bc u get so many drinks” and that’s why i lov themalso again for rollercoasterwrite's jjongsmonth on tumblrYou pour into the cup that is me/until it looks like it’s going to overflow/and keep pouring/but it looks like it’s endless“And three.” Jonghyun grins and tugs Taemin even closer, makes him curse and shuffle to keep his footing, sucks him all the way down slowly twice just to make sure he’s not missing anything. “Maybe if you don’t wanna be emasculated by an omega you should actually come to the gym with me when I invite you and also stop letting the toxic hierarchy tell you how to feel.”tumblr





	Happy Hour

“Fuck, Jonghyun, fuck, Jonghyun,  _fuck_ –” Taemin’s hands grip hard in Jonghyun’s hair as he finally comes. Jonghyun closes his eyes happily, enjoying the sharp tingly pressure on his head as he sucks Taemin’s cock further into his mouth, savoring every drop and line of come that soaks into his tongue, hits the back of his mouth, slides so warmly down his throat. His lips kiss Taemin’s knot and he hums in perfect contentment as he feels Taemin’s fingers start to shake.

Lifting his arms, he wraps them around Taemin’s waist, holding him close, keeping him there so his cock stays right where it is. He leans back so he can use the bed behind him as support, as a soft cushion for his head, and get the pressure off of his knees. He’s going to be here for a while. He doesn’t need the carpet starting to hurt him through his sweats.

He loves the heavy weight of Taemin’s cock on his tongue, how it feels like it’s filling up his whole mouth, how every second it leaks and oozes more hot come. Jonghyun swallows around it, swallows every ounce, rus his tongue over the bottom like he’s trying to coax out even more. His favorite part is how every now and again Taemin hisses and twitches and a heavy shot will throw off his rhythm of swallowing and sucking and make him feel like he’s almost overflowing for a moment before he works his throat to swallow it all down again.

“Jong… fuck. Jong. Hyun,” Taemin breathes. His hands card through Jonghyun’s hair, his cock fucks minutely in and out of his mouth. “Let–let me go. Fuck.” He wiggles his hips weakly against Jonghyun’s hold. “I’m–” he shudders heavily as Jonghyun sucks extra hard around him, fingernails pressing into Jonghyun’s scalp. His cock twitches and fills Jonghyun’s mouth with an extra thick rope of come. “Too sensitive,” he whispers.

Jonghyun hums lazily around him, just once, just to feel his knees almost buckle, before pulling back slow, keeping the head of Taemin’s cock on his bottom lip as he looks up with hooded eyes. Taemin’s own lips are a bitten mess and his hair falls damp and sweaty around his face.

“I wanna drink it all, though,” he says. Even as he talks more leaks from Taemin’s cock and into his open mouth. Jonghyun laps at his slit, taking each drop as it comes, kisses the hole and suckles gently to drink everything that comes out. “You don’t have a problem fucking my ass and filling me up there for an hour whenever you knot me.” Taemin lets out the tiniest whimper and leans forward enough to brace his hand on the bed and lean his weight on it. That position pulls his hips forward and Jonghyun hums happily again, pushing himself to take his cock all the way again until he’s nuzzling against Taemin’s knot, hot and pulsing in time with his heartbeat.

“Jongie, come on,” Taemin whines. His voice is a mess. “I’m your–” his voice hitches when Jonghyun lets his teeth graze just barely against his skin. “Your alpha,” he continues. “You can’t–ignore me like this. Do you know how. Emasculating. It is to not be able to–hngf–” He wiggles more against Jonghyun’s hold around his waist and then shudders at how that moves his cock in Jonghyun’s mouth. “To not be able to shake off an omega?”

“Okay, one,” Jonghyun says, and pulls off. He keeps one arm tight around Taemin’s waist and moves the other to jerk him off in long, slow movements, deep strokes that pull more jizz out onto his tongue. “I’m not in heat, so, your alpha shit doesn’t mean shit to me.” He doesn’t have a massive influx of hormones making him submissive and pliable to the slightest touch from Taemin’s fingers. “Two, Kibum’s my alpha too and you know I ignore him all the time because I think it’s really hot when he’s mad at me during sex.”

“And three.” He grins and tugs Taemin even closer, makes him curse and shuffle to keep his footing, sucks him all the way slowly down twice just to make sure he’s not missing anything. “Maybe if you don’t wanna be emasculated by an omega you should actually come to the gym with me when I invite you and also stop letting the toxic hierarchy tell you how to feel.” They’ve been over abo roles before. Nothing means anything and it’s not Jonghyun’s fault that Taemin isn’t free of societal pack pressure to be super strong and dominant all the time. It’s also not Jonghyun’s fault that Taemin keeps blowing off their gym dates. Minho never flakes on him and Minho is muscled enough to wiggle away from Jinki even when he’s in heat, which is honestly impressive. If Taemin didn’t skip leg day all the time he’d be able to wiggle free right now easy.

Taemin whines, fingers twisting in Jonghyun’s hair, hips fucking weakly forward into his mouth.

“I just wanna lie down or something,” he pouts. “I can’t. Stand here for this long, Jongie, come on.” One of his hands pushes weakly at Jonghyun’s head even as the other tries to tug him closer. Jonghyun chuckles at his internal struggle. He’s a real mess when Jonghyun isn’t desperately begging for his touch in any and every way. Still, Jonghyun can’t say no to that. He doesn’t want Taemin falling down and cracking his head open or whatever. That would really kill the mood. He nods before Taemin has to actually use their safeword and leans back.

“Hurry,” he tells Taemin, pulling all the way off of his cock and letting his hips go. Taemin almost hurries; he groans softly and fucks slowly into Jonghyun’s mouth for a few more seconds before pulling himself away and flopping gracelessly onto the bed.

Jonghyun is on him in a heartbeat, before he’s even wiggled to his back, helping him turn over and bending immediately to take his cock and suck it back down again. He bobs his head, pulls off to lick and clean every drip that oozed out during those short moments up and swallow it all.

“Fuck, Jonghyun, fuck,” Taemin whispers. His fingers tangle in Jonghyun’s hair again and he tugs Jonghyun back up to suck his cock all the way back to the back of his throat. Jonghyun smiles against his knot and wiggles his arms around Taemin’s thighs. Suddenly he’s all eager for the succ again now that he doesn’t have to put in any effort. What a surprise. He loves that Taemin loves how well he sucks cock.

“Are you even going to be able to swallow it all?” Taemin asks. When Jonghyun glances at him he has his head thrown back against the pillows, eyes closed as he slowly rolls his hips up, each lazy thrust pushing out another dollop of come onto Jonghyun’s tongue. “You know I knot for, like, half an hour, minimum,” he says. “You think you can handle all of that?” He’s trying to sound cocky now. Jonghyun knows it. He’s trying to sound like Jinki does when he’s teasing Jonghyun’s ass with his fifth knot of the day. It’s cute. He pulls off and laps at Taemin’s head, each swipe of his tongue cleaning up more and more jizz that just keeps flowing out. His throat feels deliciously thick and sticky and it hasn’t even been five minutes.

“You can try all you want to make me overflow,” he grins up at his alpha. “I won’t.” He knows he can take it all. He wants to take it all, to lie here with Taemin’s cock down his throat and swallow every last drop of come that oozes out, to have it filling his mouth and his throat and his stomach until it’s all he can taste for days. And then he wants to get Taemin hard and suck him off and swallow him all down a second time.

He’ll let that part be a surprise, though.

**Author's Note:**

> #Cocktail Is About Sucking Dick Thanks For Coming To My Ted Talk   
> #he succs taem and then taem gets a boner again and jong succs him again   
> #but after two nuts taems sleepy so he conks out and jong nuzzles under his arm like : )))   
> #and enjoys his jizzie insides for the rest of the day   
> #jongs a lil brat omega sub #kibum tries to punish him but jong just : ))) ooh no dearest me ive been so naughty ; )))   
> #taem can get a handle on him when hes in heat but any other time hes too soft to get jong to stop being a brat   
> #nd jinki just holds jong nd fricks for like leven hours and tires him out too much to be a brat  
> #but jongs never rly a brat to jinki anyway bc being fricked for eleven hours is his goal in the first place so   
> #nd jongho curl up nd snuggle together bc theyre lil puppy pals : )   
> #addendum cocktail is Explicitly about sucking Taemins dick thanks for coming to my ted talk


End file.
